The Most Precious Gift
by Aurora Parker
Summary: Monica and Chandler are surprised when Chandler becomes the Legal Guardian to a 15 year old Girl.........Please R


The day was cold and brisk, as Chandler walked outside. "To the Central Perk once again," he thought to himself. But today was not an ordinary day, today was his and Monica's six month anniversary. And the joy that came in these six months was unbelievable, and he smiled to himself knowing he was going to spend the rest of his life by her side.  
  
He walked inside, Joey and Phoebe were sitting together on the couch having a discussion on whether Santa Clause was real or not. And Monica was leaning up against the couch reading the TV Guide over Rachel's shoulder. He walked behind her and put his arms around her. "Hey Mon! How's my bride?" he whispered softly in her ear.  
  
"Why don't we go back to the apartment and you can find out," she whispered back and headed out the door.  
  
"You still got it, baby!" he almost shouted then, embarrassed, left with her.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^When they reached the apartment building, Monica tagged behind to get their mail. As she sorted through the junkmail and the bills, she came across one letter that caught her eye. She was still curiously looking at the letter when she arrived at her door. She opened the door and found Chandler lighting a trail of candles toward their bedroom. "Oh Chandler you shouldn't have," she sighed, "but before we get started let me ask you a question. Do you know someone by the name of West, Glenn West?"  
  
"Oh yeah! Glenn West is my cousin and we were best friends in the eighth grade!" he said and took the letter from her hand. He read the return address, "Why would his attorney be sending me a letter?" He opened the letter and turned pale.  
  
1 "Mr. Bing,  
  
2 I regret to inform you that your cousin, Glenn West, has passed away along with his wife in a fatal car accident. Only one of the three people in the car survived, his 15 year old daughter, Jaylee West. According to legal documentation, you are now the legal guardian of Jaylee. She will arrive in New York City on December 3, by plane from Montana. Thank you for being so understanding."  
  
3 Chandler broke out in laughter. "That Joey! Always trying to pull a prank on me! How stupid does he think I am! Today is the third!" He walked across the hall and began to bang on Joey's door.  
  
4 "C'mon Joey the joke is over! I can't even remember telling you about Cousin Glenn. Oh please 'Jaylee West'? That's the dumbest name I ever heard."  
  
5 "I don't, I think Jaylee is a wonderful and beautiful name Mr. Bing," a young girl said from the top of the stair well with bags in her hand. She was dressed in blue jeans and a black turtleneck top with boots. "Jaylee West at your service. Well don't stand there gawking. Lets go inside! Its freezing out here."  
  
6 Chandler couldn't say anything. He stood in the hall like a stone statue along with Monica. "Chandler! What on earth is this!?" Monica screeched. Jaylee walked into the apartment seemingly calm.  
  
7 "Ohhhhhhh. Were you guys busy? Do you want my parents to die on your schedule? Don't let your little lady have an aneurysm Mr. Bing. It won't be healthy for the relationship. I'll just make my self at home. Ah, I see you have a guest bedroom! Well not anymore! Don't worry I'll be out of here in a couple of days, I don't wanna force myself on you all. Hey! When's breakfast? I'm makin' pancakes!" she said seemingly unaware of the change.  
  
8 "Hey I'm the only one who cooks around here! And you cant just strut in here like you own the place," said Monica.  
  
9 "You right I don't own the place, but Chandler owns me. Don't worry I wont be a bother I'll be out of the house most of the time," said Jaylee and she began to unpack her bags. "Oh yeah I forgot!" she said quite loud. She then whistled. A THUD THUD THUD was coming up the stairs.  
  
10 "What the hell is that!" screamed Monica.  
  
"It's Sebastian!" Jaylee screamed back. Just then a large, huge, gigantic rottweiler came up the stairs. Chandler screamed and Monica once again stared in disbelief. 


End file.
